Jagras king discontined
by Furious47
Summary: Max is a jagras who has big dreams. He dreams to grow big and strong one day. But when an attack seperates him from his family, he’ll have to use his wits and cunning to find his was back home, while making friends along the way..
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Thank you for reading my first story, I really hope you enjoy it.

Deep In the ancient forest, many species of monsters live. Today we focus on the jagras tribe.

The sun was shining, chasing all of the clouds away. 2 young jagras's were playing their small made-up games to pass the time away. "Race ya to the silver stones!" A female called as she dashed over to the large stones. A male jagras, couldn't make it to the rocks in time. "Ha, ha. A tortoise could have beat you here." She called, panting. "Not true! You only beat me because you're older then me." The female rolled her eyes. "Soon you'll be apologizing all the time for when I'm dictating the tribe. You'll regret making fun of me," He then struck a pose and puffed out his chest. "I still won, max." She said, ignoring him. Max wanted to respond, was interrupted by a voice. "Hatchlings, come here at once!"


	2. Chapter2

The male and female jagras's walked toward one of their tribe mates, ready to be scolded at. Lionclaw was a large great jagras who hated rule and breaking tribe members. He yelled almost every day and gave everyone tail-smacks. "You know how dangerous it is to yell that loudly? Someone could have heard you! You could have gotten us killed!" Angel (the female jagras) looked at max and max spoke up. "I wouldnt talk to me like that."My dad is the tribe leader, which means he can exile you if I say so!" Although max is young, he doesn't really understand the whole tribe thing. Even though his father is the tribe leader, that doesn't mean he's entitled. Lionclaw got close to max and looked him in the eyes. "You don't talk to your elders like that." He said in a low voice, Meaty breath filling his nostrils. Max scowled at him and tried to growl the way his dad would. Lionclaw snorted and stalked off. Angel smiled at him in a taunting way, and max scowled at her. They then heard a loud cry, signaling a tribe meeting. Max smiled at the thought of seeing his strong dad tell the tribe some news that would make his day better. Maybe he would be promoted to lead hunting patrols. Or maybe he was old enough to actually JOIN them. When all the jagras had gathered at the meeting place, max saw his dad and grinned at him. His father nodded at him. "My fellow jagras!" He called. "I have been patrolling our territory for sometime now. And I'm afraid to say it, but it seems like a trio of hunters has made camp on the outskirts of our territory." Worried murmurs echoed throughout the camp. Max looked at angel who had a look of panic on her face. "Will we have to move our camp!?" Called a voice cracked with age. His father thought for a moment, then opened his mouth to speak. "The hunters may chase away our prey, and our territory may grow smaller, but we need to stay strong. Then eventually, we can chase them out." Murmurs of agreement sounded across the camp. His father dipped his head, and left.


	3. Chapter3

Hey guys! This is the third chapter of my book and it seems to be coming along great. If I have time, I might make longer chapters. But for now, enjoy the newest chapter of the book!

A few days have passed since the announcement about the hunters and nothing bad has happened at all. No one has died in the past few days. Max picked a large chicken-like creature he had never seem before and took it to a shady spot to eat. He began to tear into the tough meat when a young female jagras approached him. "Hey max" she said happily. The female was called scarlet. She was as pretty as all the other females. (Well, if you were a jagras that is..) "hey scarlet." He said, looking down. She secretly liked him, and max liked her, they just never told each other. She layed next to him. "I talked to your dad today." She said after a moment of silence. "You did?" Max said, puzzled. No one ever talked to his dad. His dad did have a social life in the tribe, but he was always busy doing leader things that max didn't know much about. "What did he say?" Max said. "I told him that I was a little worried about the sighting of hunters in our territory." She said nervously. She looked down. Max felt bad for her fear of the hunters. He had never seen a human before, let alone an armed one. He remembered one time when he was very young when his father had brought him flesh of a human being. He had believed him and went to sleep that night dreaming of one day defeating a human. "I was hoping he would relocate us to a different camp." Scarlet said. Max made a face. He didn't ever want to leave their current camp, they had easy access to all the best prey. And a nearby lake to wade in. But the look in scarlet's eyes revealed that she was scared for her life. Max suddenly felt like arguing, but he then heard a voice. "Max. Please come to my den." It was his father. "You'd better go." Scarlet said. Max nodded, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

His father's den was located in the farthest side of the camp, Near the river. The large cavern was filled with the bones of prey and the smell of salt and mud. His father stood standing up on large nest of moss. "Greeting." His father said as he bowed his head in respect. He leaned in to touch noses with his son. "What is it you needed me for, father?" His father closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm afraid the hunters are coming closer to the camp. Soon they will gather more of them and attack us all." Max thought for a moment. They were strong enough to fight off the hunters, right? "Can't we just chase them out?" Max said at last. "I'm afraid we can't, Max. They might bring reinforcements, and they might be to strong for us." Max then remembered one of the stories his father told him about the time when he fought off 5 humans. He decided to bring that up. "But what about the time when you killed those 5 humans?" His father chuckled. "You were young when I told you that story. I didn't think you would remember it." Max then spoke up. "Father, are we gonna die?" Max knew that his father wouldn't let him think that, but this time he wasn't quite certain. "We gotta stay strong, max. That's what's important in life." His father gave him a quick lick on his shoulder. "You may go now, my son." His father said after a moment.


End file.
